Adventure Time for Finn and Jake: Heavenly Meet
by AnnaLavigne97
Summary: Finn and Jake have met Princesses of Bubblegum, and Kings of Ice. They have even met a Vampire Queen. But When Finn is saved by an Angel, they find out that there is another world inside their own! Contains an oc and angel wings. Rated K.


Author's Note: One day after watching "Bad Little Boy", I decided that I wanted to make an OC that would be friends with Marceline but Conflicted with who she was and who Marceline was. And So this is the introduction of someone who might intrest you.

Chapter One: On Cloud Nine

One day, early in the morning, Finn and Jake were running on the clouds to try and catch a Cloud Golem who stole cloud candy from a little Cloud girl.

" GIVE BACK THE CANDY ,CLOUD GOLEM!" Finn yelled at the Golem while trying to pay attention to the spaces in the clouds so he wouldn't fall. "YEAH" Jake yelled back, " THAT CANDY DOESN'T BELONG TO YOU!" he continued.

The Cloud Golem responded by picking up a piece of cloud and throwing it at the two best friends. They took action by dodging it while jumping on the next cloud and they turned to see the gaping hole it left in the clouds. They looked at each other and then turned around to resume their chase of the golem.

"GIVE US THE CANDY, JERK!" Finn yelled. He was really starting to get tired of this Golem and wished he could go back home. His stomach started to growl and Finn groaned. _I really wished I ate breakfast today..._

_Earlier This Morning..._

Finn and Jake were cooking breakfast in the kitchen.. Well mostly Jake was. "Hey Finn?" Jake called out to the boy who was at the table looking down and tapping his fingers. "Yeah, man?" Finn answered. "Can you pass me the bread over there, buddy?" Jake asked. Finn looked over on the table to where the bread was and smiled. "Sure, man." Finn answered. He picked up the bread and did a karate kick to send it to his friend." Hi- Yah!" The boy yelled. The bread was open, so when Jake got it, it exploded all around him and left one in the skillet. Without missing a beat, the dog said, " Thank You."

Finn continued to tap his fingers on the table .And then he started to whistle and look around the room. The boy sat his head down and looked at his fingers again. He had to admit it, he was bored.

"Hmm." he said to himself. "Hey Jake?" he called to his best friend. "Yeah, buddy?" Jake answered. Finn looked around one more time and asked " Do we have anything to do, today?" Finn asked. Jake thought about it for a moment. " Hmm... not that I know about." Jake answered. This caused Finn to groan in disappointment. He then looked out the window and sighed.

_ I wish we had something to do today. _The Blond boy thought as he looked in the clouds hoping and praying there was something to do. And then he saw it- the cloud golem stealing cloud candy from the little cloud girl. He saw the golem get away and the girl crying.

Finn gasped really loudly and started talking rapidly- "JAKE JAKE JAKE JAKE JAKE...!"Jake turned around a little bit and asked " Finn? What do you-" He was cut off by Finn jumping on his head. The excited boy looked at his dog with sparkles in his eyes " I FOUND US SOMETHING TO DO!"

A little bit later, Finn and Jake busted out of the treehouse door and Jake saw the golem. "Whoa!" The dog exclaimed. Finn said "Yeah I know!" and took off for a run. Jake caught up with him a said " How are we gonna get up there?" At this Finn thought, and then he gasped as it came to him. " SLINGSHOT!"

Jake understood and he stopped in mid-run and transformed into a slingshot and Finn got prepped for takeoff. He then moved back and launched into the air. Jake followed by stretching himself a little more. Finn yelled and said " LET'S CATCH A CLOUD GOLEMMM!"

_In the present..._

Finn was still running and trying to catch up with the golem but his stomach was hurting. He groaned again and slowed down. Jake saw that his friend was hurting. " Hey Finn, are you alright?" He asked out of concern. Finn laughed unconvincingly and said "Yeah, man, it's cool." and laughed again. Jake acquiesed and said "Alright,but if something's wrong you let me know." Finn scoffed and then said "i'm good!"He then tried to run a little faster but to no avail.

They continued jumping trying their best to catch the golem, but Finn's stomach started hurting again. Finn groaned again and Jake saw it again. "Finn, you good there, buddy?" he asked. Finn said " Yeah buddy, no sweat!" and laughed again. Jake looked at him and said "OK, but if you're not feeling well we can go home." At this Finn scoffed again and said " Hey! I can handle this!" and laughed unconvincingly again. "Ok.." Jake said hesitantly. "i-i'm gonna run ahead and try to catch the golem." He said. He looked at him one more time and asked "Are you sure you're alright?" Finn looked at him and said again " I'm fine Jake. Just go ahead." Jake acquiesed and said "Alright" and ran off.

Finn smiled nervously and tried his best to keep up. But at a point, Finn was getting dizzy. All the clouds looked fuzzier than usual and Finn's head was pounding heavily like it was having a rock concert. Finn groaned loudly and slowed down they were jumping on Cloud 9, Jake looked over to Finn and called out to him. "FINN! FINN!" The dog yelled. But that's all that Finn heard because as he was on Cloud nine, Finn started to plummet to the earth. "FINNNNNN" was all that could be heard of in all of Ooh next to Finn's scream.


End file.
